grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Nobu
Nobu (ノブ Nobu) is one of the five Preists of God Jarilo. He is a genius who guards the Upper Yard with the Trial of Calculations which only has a fourty one percent survival rate. Physical Description Nobu is a small, anthropomorphous light blue cat. His attire consists of a Mitre with a cross like symbol on it, a pair of reading glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament and a dark-blue shirt. Like Pansera Ruri, Nobu has the ability to grow taller and change his body into a much more muscled tone. His scarf becomes somewhat a cape and his lower attire turns into long white trousers. Nobu's glasses are placed on his Mitre while he is in this form. His ears grows longer and fuzzy whiskers protrude on either side of his face and below his chin. Personality Although he was "created" to replace Preist Ruri, the two are very different. Nobu takes one the characteristics of his fellow Preists, truely believing that he is Birkan and that his race is superior to all else. Although he does share the very calm nature that Ruri has but is far more intelligent and is quick to let everyone know of his genius. Aside from being intelligent, he is also arrogant, underestimating races other then Birkans simply for their lack of carefulness and usage of sentences as a basic example of their intelligence. Powers and Abilities Nobu is often considered the weakest of the Birkan Preists due to his inexperience and novice use of Mantra, although it is enhanced by his Glasses. His Trial of Calculations only has a fifty perfect survival rate, the highest of any of the preist's trials. Although he is the weakest when compared to the preists, he is far beyond the talents of an average fighter. He is a genius tactician and uses his Mantra wisely to plan out every detail of trading blows in a matter of seconds. His enhanced form allows him enchanced strength and speed. Devil Fruit Main Article: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bobcat Nobu was selected by Mel D. Tsubasa to replace Pansera Ruri for God Jarilo, and was fead the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bobcat. This transformed Nobu from a normal cat to a humanoid being capable of great intelligence and physical ability. Trial of Calculations By God Jarilo's orders, Nobu is assigned a section of the Upper Yard that is completely under Nobu's jurisdiction. This area is where the Preist conducts his Trial in order to eliminate invaders upon the Upper Yard. His Trial boasts a 41% Survival Rate, which is the highest rate of any of the five Preists. Even so it has proven to be deadly, causing the near death of seasoned fighter Mars and the moderate injury of former Preist Ruri. Nobu set up the enviroment so that upon commencement, the tree's around the area are transformed into paper marked with symbols. These symbols represent the Trials and the Preists hosting them, the answer key is within the book Nobu is holding. He is able to freely manipulate the unmarked papers into makeshift weapons with pointed ends that can slash a target open. History After Preist Pansera Ruri's defection from the Preists of New Birka, Nobu was fead the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bobcat and trained to be Ruri's replacement. He was assigned his own portion of the Upper Yard where he developed the Trial of Calculations. Weeks later when the rebellion attacked the Upper Yard, Ruri and his partener Mars ended up within Nobu's Trial. He claimed his superiority as a Birkan and prepared to payback Ruri for betraying the Preists. He commenced the Trial, confusing his opponents who were impressively able to deduce the fac that they had collect certain pieces of paper. Hoping to thrwart their efforts, Nobu transformed into his battle form and stopped them from collecting papers. The two invaders worked as a team, while Mars collected Papers Ruri would battle with Nobu. By using his Mantra enhancing glasses, Nobu was easily able to gain the upper hand in the battle. using his Mantra to predict Ruri's every move. Eventually he beat Ruri to the point where he was forced back into his smaller form. The two switched out and Mars decided to pit his Mantra against Nobu's (Mars was unaware that Nobu's Mantra was being enhanced by his glasses). Even with Mars' protection Mantra active, Nobu was able to predict him and ultimately defeat the Shandian warrior. Ruri would take over the battle again, while in the background Mars would angrily spit at Nobu without thinking (bypassing his Mantra). This would land of Nobu's glasses and Nobu would hastily react by cleaning them, but Ruri would land a hit that would knock them off and into his hands. Mars deduces that that is the sorcery behind his enchaned Mantra and sends Nobu flying with one last attack. Category:Part I Characters Category:New Birkans Category:Skypiea Characters